Return Of The Great Devil
by Naruto D. Dragneel
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Dan merupakan Iblis yg dianggap paling lemah karena tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Namun, apa kah hal itu memang benar? (Really-really Bad Summary) Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.
1. Chapter 1

** Return Of The Great Devil **

**TITLE : Return Of The Great Devil**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Supranatural.**

**PAIR : Naruto x ?.**

**DISCLAIMED : Fairy Tail, Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik Saya. **

** WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Lime ( maybe ), Lemon ( maybe ),**

**Smart! Naru, Strong! Naru, GodLike! Naru ( maybe ).**

** SUMMARY :** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Juga merupakan iblis yg di anggap terlemah di antara iblis yg pernah ada karena tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Namun, apakah itu benar ada nya? (Really-really Bad Summary). Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.

**A/N ** **: **Saya adalah penulis baru. Jadi mohon di maaf kan kalau ada penulisan kata yg salah! And this is Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD. So if you don't like, Don't read please!

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Prolugue**

**.**

Hening.

Hening.

Hanya keheningan lah yg kini menyelimuti ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, ini adalah pertemuan pertama dari Club ini sejak Rating Game yg di adakan seminggu yg lalu, sebuah Rating Game yg diadakan demi menolak perjodohan antara Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex yg akhir nya di menang kan oleh kelompok Rias Gremory, berkat Issei yg mengalah kan Raiser di saat-saat terakhir, dengan menggunakan Balance Breaker dan mengorbankan lengan kiri nya menjadi sebuah lengan Naga, akibat kelebihan energi naga.

"Bucho, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Issei.

Rias mengangguk.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau mau mengambil pirang lemah ini menjadi budak mu?" tanya Issei dengan nada mengejek. Sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Semua yg ada di Club pun mengalih kan perhatian nya pada seseorang yg di tunjuk oleh Issei. Orang tersebut adalah seorang lelaki ber-rambut pirang jabrik, dengan kulit tan, serta kacamata yg tidak bisa di bilang trendi sama sekali. Semua orang di sini tau di adalah Uzumaki Naruto seseorang yg paling lemah diantara mereka, bahkan lebih kuat fisik Asia di banding kan dengan nya (Naruto). Mereka semua kemudian mengalih kan pandangan mereka ke Rias meminta jawaban.

"Hah….. entah lah Issei, aku tidak tau!" hela Rias.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau?, Bucho!" tanya Issei lagi, dengan suara cukup keras.

"Saat, aku merasa dia, memiliki potensi. Jadi aku ambil dia" jawab Rias lesu.

Sedang kan yg sedari tadi mereka bicarakan hanya bisa diam dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"Potensi apa nya! Di Rating Game kemarin saja, karena dia kita hampir kalah! Bahkan Saat menyelamat kan Asia, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain menonton!" marah Issei.

Memang benar yg di katakan oleh Issei. Saat menyelamat kan Asia, Naruto hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan karena fisik nya yg lemah, dan saat Rating Game seminggu kemarin Rias hampir menyerah karena Naruto yg hampir di bunuh oleh Raiser kalau tidak di selamat kan oleh Kiba. Naruto hanya bisa diam karena itu semua memang benar.

"Bisa kau jelas kan, Potensi nya Bucho?" lanjut Issei.

"Aku tidak tau Issei, aku tidak menyangka Salah satu budak-budak ku ada iblis ter-**Lemah** yg pernah ada!" jawab Rias dengan nada sinis dan juga penekanan pada kata **Lemah.**

Kata-kata Rias tadi membuat Naruto tambah Sakit hati, bayangkan saja seseorang yg paling kau hormati menghinamu hingga sebegitu nya, pastri sakit bukan? Ini sudah cukup Naruto tak mau lagi mendengar hinaan tentang diri nya. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Gomen ne, minna sudah membuat kalian ke-susah-an" Sambil membungkuk dalam, lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"YA, KALAU BISA TAK USAH KEMBALI, YA!" teriak Issei saat Naruto sudah keluar.

"Baik lah, mari kita mulai kegiatan kita" Rias kembali dengan nada biasa nya lagi, setelah Naruto pergi.

**.**

**Dermaga**

"YOSH! Akhir nya aku bisa kembali ke sini" ucap seseorang yg memakai jubah tanpa kerudung dengan nada semangat.

Sementara orang yg mengikuti nya dari belakang, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman nya itu. Tapi itu wajar karena teman nya itu sudah lama tak pulang ke kampung halaman nya ini.

"Nampak nya kau senang sekali Irina?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kau tau kan aku sudah lama tidak ke sini" jawab Orang yg de depan nya a.k.a Irina Shidou.

Irina adalah seorang perempuan cantik dan manis dengan surai coklat yg selalu di ikat twins pony tail dan kulit putih porselen yg menambah kesan cantik dari diri nya.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa tujuan kita di sini" ucap teman nya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa Xenovia" balah Irina. Pada Xenovia.

Xenovia adalah seorang gadis manis, memiliki surai Dark Blue dengan sedikit warna hijau. Namun kemanisan nya itu jarang terlihat karena sifat nya yg selalu serius berkebalik kan dengan Irina yg selalu ceria.

"Baik lah, mari kita pergi" ajak Xenovia dan dengan cepat mereka meninggal kan Dermaga tersebut.

**.**

Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam apartemen kecil nya, Naruto sekarang tengah memikir kan sesuatu, tapi yg pasti bukan mengenai hinaan Issei atau Rias namun sesuatu yg lain, rahasia Naruto yg hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan nya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menuju sebuah kamar yg nampak nya tak terpakai namun sangat terawat dengan cat puti polos, di dalam nya tak berisi apapun selain beberapa bongkahan es, yg di dalam nya ada orang-orang terdekat Naruto.

"Kalian tahu teman-teman, Iblis muda jaman sekarang banya sekali yg sombong tanpa mengetahui kekuatan mereka" Naruto berucap pada semua bongkahan es tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sangat berbeda dengan jaman kita walau saat itu sedang perang, namun kita masih menghormati satu sama lain. Tidak seperti sekarang, walau sudah tidak ada perang lagi, mereka tidak lagi menghormati satu sama lain, hanya beberapa iblis muda yg masih memiliki tata krama" sambung Naruto

"Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk bisa membebas kan kalian dari sini, kalian hanya perlu menunggu. Setelah aku bisa membebas kan kalian, kuharap kita bisa menjaga kedamaian ini untuk selama nya….."

"Doa kan saja aku bisa melaku kan nya. Karena aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua sekarang…."

Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan pelah ke arah sebuah bongkahan Es yg terdapat di sudut kamar tesebut, setelah sampai Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat seseorang yg ada di dalam nya. Di dalam es tersebut terdapat seorang wanita ber surai perak panjang dan wajah cantik, tengah berdiri kaku di dalam es tersebut tanpa sehelai benang pun yg menutupi nya.

Dengan pelan Naruto mengelus bongkahan es tersebut, sembari berucap dengan nada yg teramat sedih..

"Terutama kau…Mira…."

**TBC**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Yo! Minna!, saya kembali bawain fic baru, Fic ini merupakan ide gila saya dan teman sebangku saya alias ** Dark Youko**. Thank's bro atas insfirasi nya. Saya juga mau minta maaf buat semua orang yg udang nunggu-nunggu fic saya, sumpah saya akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget jadigaksempat nulis. Jadi maaf ya. **Mungkin **fic lain itu saya update minggu ini. Tapi ingat itu hanya mungkin!

Sekedar ngasih tau Naruto adalah pawn Rias dengan 1 bidak berarti Issei di sini 7 bidak. Yah mungkin hanya itu yg bisa saya ucap kan saat ini, sekian dan terima kasih.

**RnR Pleas!**

**Dark Out~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return Of The Great Devil **

**TITLE : Return Of The Great Devil**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasy.**

**PAIR : Naruto x ?.**

**DISCLAIMED : Fairy Tail, Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik Saya. **

** WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Lime ( maybe ), Lemon ( maybe ), Bashing! Issei and Rias, Good! Naru, Strong! Naru and GodLike! Naru.**

** SUMMARY :** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Juga merupakan iblis yg di anggap terlemah di antara iblis yg pernah ada karena tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Namun, apakah itu benar ada nya? (Really-really Bad Summary). Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.

**A/N ** **: **Saya adalah penulis baru. Jadi mohon di maaf kan kalau ada penulisan kata yg salah! And this is Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD. So if you don't like, Don't read please!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Conferantion**

**.**

Naruto kini tengah duduk diam, sambil memperhatikan bongkahan es atau lebih tepat nya orang yg berada di dalam bongkahan es tersebut ia terus memperhatikan nya sampai tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan melihat jam tangan yg di kenakan nya, jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 09.00. PM.

"Sudah di mulai, rupa nya" ucap Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kaca mata jadul nya yg tadi ia lepas kan, kemudian memakai nya. Dan dengan cepat meninggal kan apartemen nya dengan berjalan kaki.

**.**

**Kuoh Academy**

Kuoh Academy adalah sebuah sekolah elit di kota Kuoh. Sekolah yg dulu nya hanya di peruntuk kan bagi perempuan namun baru-baru ini di ubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yg berarti laki-laki bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini terkenal bukan hanya terkenal akan prestasi nya, namun juga dari keindahan dan kebersihan sekolah ini.

Namun, nampak nya sekarang sekolah ini tak bisa di bilang bersih dan indah sekarang, karena sekarang tengah terjadi pertarungan antara 2 kubu yg berbeda jenis, yg mengakibat kerusakan di mana-mana. 2 kubu tersebut adalah keluarga Rias Gremory kecuali Naruto (Iblis) + Xenovia melawan seorang jendral malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel. Sedang kan keluarga Sona Sitri hanya bertugas menjaga pelindung agar tidak hancur.

Ya…. Pertarungan ini bisa di bilang tidak seimbang karena 1 orang (Malaikat Jatuh) melawan 6 orang iblis + seorang Exsorcist pemegang pedang suci Durandal, namun nampak nya di sini jumlah tidak menjadi acuan untuk menang, lihat saja sekarang kelompok Rias Gremory + Xenovia sudah di buat kewalahan oleh seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh atau sebut saja Kokabiel.

"Baik lah, kau yg akan pertama mati Sekiryuutei" Kokabiel berucap sembari membuat sebuah **Light Spear** yg cukup besar.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Kokabiel melempar kan **Light Spear** tersebut ke arah Issei, yg sekarang hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu kematian nya yg ke-dua. Namun dengan cepat ia membuka mata ketika mendengar sebuah suara mekanik.

**[Devine!] [Devine!] [Devine!] [Devine!] [Devine!].**

Bersamaan dengan suara mekanik tersebut, **Light Spear** yg di lempar kan oleh Kokabiel mulai mengecil kemudian menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Hal ini benar-benar membuat seluruh orang (Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Manusia) yg ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Apa lagi Kokabiel yg sudah mengeluar kan keringat dingin, karena ia tahu hanya seorang Malaikat Jatuh yg dapat melaku kan hal ini,

'_G-gawat…'_ batin Kokabiel mulai panik.

Belum sembuh keterkejutan mereka dari yg barusan terjadi, kini mereka dikejut kan lagi oleh seseorang yg menggunakan armor putih serta sayap Naga, dengan mudah menembuh pelindung yg sudah susah payah di buat oleh seluruh anggota OSIS. Sembari turun dengan perlahan orang tersebut berucap….

"Nampak nya kau sudah kelewatan, Kokabiel!" Sosok tersebut kemudian mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah

Keringat dingin yg di keluar kan oleh Kokabiel mulai bertambah deras, saat mengetahui sosok tersebut adalah sosok yg paling ditakuti nya selain Azazel, siapa lagi kalau bukan The Most Strongest Hakuryuukou. Vali.

"Kokabiel, lebih baik kau ikut aku, tanpa perlawanan!" perintah Vali.

"Ta-tak akan!" jawab Kokabiel sedikit bergetar.

Bagaimana pun Kokabiel tahu kekuatan nya tidaklah sebanding dengan Vali, si Hakuruuko terkuat sepanjang masa. Masih dengan bergetar Kokabiel membuat sebuah **Light Spear** dengan sisa tenaga nya yg ada, dan dengan sekuat tenaga pula melempar kan **Light Spear** tersebut kearah Vali yg masih berdiri santai.

"Baik lah, kalau itu mau mu!" ucap Vali.

Dengan cepat Vali menghindari **Light Spear **sebesar bus tersebut. Dan membiar kan **Light Spear** tesebut menghancur kan sebuah gedung yg ada di sana. Muncul dengan cepat di belakang Kokabiel, dengan cepat pula Vali melayang kan sebuah pukulan keras di punggung Kokabiel, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kokabiel tersungkur di tanah. Dan juga membuat keterkejutan semua yg melihat nya.

Berjalan pelan kearah Kokabiel, Vali kemudian memegang semua sayap Kokabiel dan dengan keras menarik nya hingga membuat nya terlepas dari punggu Kokabiel, disertai lolongan memilukan dari Kokabiel.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH….." teriak Kokabiel, sebelum kesadaran nya hilang.

Mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel dan meletak kan nya dipundak, Vali kemudian berjalan kearah kelompok Rias Gremory + Xenovia, sedang kan kelompok Rias Gremory + Xenovia mulai menegang melihat sosok yg baru mereka lihat berjalan kearah mereka. Bagaimana bisa tidak tegang? Bayang kan saja. Seseorang yg sangat susah di kalah kan dengan 7 orang, dapat dengan mudah di kalah kan oleh 1 orang bahkan tanpa harus bersusah payah. Dan kini sosok tersebut berjalan kearah mu!.

"Maaf, telah menyusah kan kalian semua!. Ini bukan lah rencana dari Fraksi ku, ini murni rencana Kokabiel. Jadi mohon di maaf kan" ucap Vali sambil melihat semua orang dan berhenti di Issei.

Dengan pelan Vali berjalan, ke arah Issei. Dan membuat semua orang menahan nafas nya karena nya. Berhenti tepat di depan Issei Vali kemudian berucap….

"Kau! Latih lah diri mu! Agar bisa melawan ku!"

Kemudian Vali terbang menjauhi Kuoh Academy dan membuat semua orang menghela nafas lega, kecuali Issei yg namapak nya memikir kan kata-kata sosok tadi.

**.**

Dan tanpa di ketahui semua orang. Seseorang memperhatikan mereka sedari awal dari sebuah gedung tak jauh dari sana. Sosok tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, yg kini tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

"Rupa nya kau bertambah kuat Vali, sejak kita terakhir bertemu" ucap Naruto masih dengan Seringai nya.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluar kan ke-delapan pasang sayap iblis nya yg berwarna biru muda, lalu mulai mengepak kan nya menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dan kembali ke apartemen nya.

**.**

**Esok Nya**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy, ia datang ke sana karena di kabari oleh Kiba, satu-satu nya iblis dari keluarga Rias Gremory yg dekat dengan nya. Bahwa hari ini akan ada pertemuan antara 3 Fraksi, karena masalah kemarin yg sebenar nya sudah Naruto ketahui, namun ia hanya mendengar kan penjelasan ulang dari Kiba.

Berhenti tepat di perbatasan, sebelum memasuki Kuoh Academy, Naruto membetul kan kaca mata nya sebelum kembali berjalan masuk ke sana dan melihat Kiba dan anggota baru keluarga Gremory Xenovia. Tengah menodong kan pedang suci masing-masing ke leher pemuda ber surai perak yg amat di kenal Naruto.

"Yo! Semua!" sapa Naruto pada semua orang..

Semua orang kemudian mengalih kan perhatian ke asal suara tersebut, dan menemukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, mereka semua hanya memandang bosan ke arah Naruto ter kecuali Vali yg menyeringai penuh arti. Melepas kan diri dari todongan ke-dua pedang suci tersebut, Vali kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto sambil melayangkan tinju tangan kanan nya.

Issei yg melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang, karena ia se-dari awal tidak suka pada Naruto. Dan entah kenapa ia senang ketika melihat Seorang Uzumaki Naruto menderita. Namun tak lama seringai nya tersebut segera di ganti kan oleh keterkejutan, begitu pula dengan dengan keluarga Rias Gremory yg lain.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, mengira Naruto akan mendapat sebuah tinjuan keras di wajah nya, dari sang Hakuryuukou yg baru mereka kenal. Bukan nya tinjuan tapi Vali malah saling ber-High Five, lalu berpelukan layak nya saudara yg sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto!' ucap Vali.

"ya, Vali" balah Naruto.

Mereka kemudian mulai membicarakan hal-hal yg tak dapat di dengar oleh keluarga Rias Gremory yg lain nya. Merasa di acuh kan Rias pun mulai angkat bcara.

"Ehem… bisa aku tau, bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Rias di sertai anggukan oleh keluarga nya.

"Begini Bucho, kami bisa mengenal satu sama lain karena kami pernah bertarung….."

"Dan biar ku tebak kau pasti kalah, dengan satu pukulan?" potong Issei dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Seketika Issei tertawa menggelegar dan di iringi oleh cekikik kan kecil dari Rias sedang yg lain nya hanya bisa diam. Sedang kan Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Vali, tampak bingung kenapa Naruto mengaku kalah dari nya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia kalah hanya dalam beberapa menit oleh Naruto walau pun sudah dalam mode **[Balance Breaker]** nya.

Mengabai kan rasa penasaran nya Vali kemudian melihat Issei yg tertawa keras, dan Rias yg cekikik kan tak jelas. Lalu kembali ke Naruto, dapat dengan jelas Vali lihat Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menunduk memandang tanah. Vali benar-benar tak suka ini, ia tak suka orang yg sangat di hormati nya, bahkan di anggap nya kakak di rendah kan seperti ini. Namun ia sempat bingung kenapa Naruto tak melawan, padahal dengan seyakin-yakin nya, Vali tahu Naruto bisa mengalah kan mereka bahkan hanya dalam 5 menit.

Kembali mengabai kan rasa penasaran nya, karena tawa Issei yg semakin menggelegar, Vali kemudian mengeluar kan **[Sacred Gear]** nya yg berbentuk sayap Naga. Sambil menggeram marah. Ia menaik kan intensitas kekuatan nya hingga yg tertinggi dalam mode ini dan hal ini sukses membuat Issei bungkam, dan yg llain nya mulai sesak nafas, terutama Naruto (di buat-buat).

"Sekali lagi, kalian menghina Naruto di depan ku!, aku akan membunuh kalian!" desis Vali tajam.

Semua orang hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar ucapan Vali. Yg benar-benar tampak mengerikan saat ini, bukan hanya kekuatan Vali yg membuat mereka diam tapi juga karena expresi muka vali yg benar-benar menunjukan kemarahan yg teramat sangat. Menghela nafas, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Vali lalu menepuk pundak Vali, sembari berucap…..

"Sudah lah Vali, aku tak apa" ucap Naruto.

Ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, Vali langsung menurun kan intensitas kekuatan nya, lalu menhilang kan **[Sacre Gear]** nya. Dan membuat orang-orang kembali bisa bernafa dengan normal, walau pun masih sedikit sesak.

"Ikut aku, Vali" ajak Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Vali berjalan menjauhi keluarga Rias Gremoy yg hanya bisa memandang mereka, sambil mengatur nafas.

** .**

Naruto dan Vali kini sudah sampai di sebuah atap gedung di Kuoh Academy. Tak ada yg memulai pembicaraan, karena mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi Naruto bisa kau jelas kan?" tanya Vali

"Jelas kan apa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Jelas kan, kenapa kau tidak melawan tadi?!" perintah Vali.

"Oh….. itu karena, akutak mau penyamaran ku terbongkar. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tengah mengamati potensi dan menjaga si Sekiryuutei itu?" Vali mengangguk.

"Oleh karena itu aku, selama ini berpura-pura lemah dihadapan nya, agar lebih mudah mengamati potensi serta menjaga nya. Tapi tenang saja aku telah selesai, setelah pertemuan ini aku akan mulai serius dengan tujuan ku sebenar nya!" jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar.

Vali hanya mangut-mangut tanda ia mengerti. Mereka berdua kemudian segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

Jam kini telah menunjukan pukul 08. . berarti 15 menit lagi pertemuan akan di mulai. Sedang kan Naruto masih asyik-asyik nya, mengamati orang-orang yg berada di dalam bongkahan es. Menghela nafas berat, Naruto kemudian segera mengambil lalu memakai jaket orange-hitam nya. Lalu segera beranjak menuju Kuoh Academy, tempat pertemuan di adakan. Namun kali ini dengan menggunakan sayap nya tidak dengan berjalan, bosan mungkin?.

**.**

**Kuoh Academy**

Kuoh Academy kini telah kembali seperti semla tanpa ada cacat apapun, padahal baru kemarin malam ada, pertempuran antara 2 fraksi yg memyebabkan kerusakan dimana-mana. Namun sekarang sudah hilang tanpa bekas, berterima kasih lah pada keluarga Sona Sitri yg telah susah payah membereskan semua kekacauan kemarin.

Kini di sebuah ruangan 2 fraksi telah berkumpul yaitu, Fraksi Iblis yg di wakili 2 Maou yaitu Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan serta iblis muda keluarga Rias Gremory (Minus Naruto) dan keluarga Sona Sitri. Dan dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh di wakili langsung oleh sang Gubernur, Azazel. Beserta murid nya Vali si Hakuryuukou. Mereka semua sama sekali belum memulai pembicaraan karena masih menunggu perwakilan dari Fraksi Malikat.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu ketenangan tersebut, pintu pun terbuka dan menampak kan seorang lelaki berkaca mata a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Issei yg melihat Naruto hanya mendesisi tidak suka, lalu berucap dengan kasar….

"Kenapa, kau di sini lemah?"

Semua hanya Diam.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini, aku kan juga bagian dari keluarga Rias Gremory" jawab Naruto.

"Ya-ya, tapi kau tak di perlukan di sini! Jadi pergi lah!" desisi Issei lagi kali ini lebih tajam.

"Ta-tapi…..":

"Tak ada, tapi-tapi an Naruto! Pergi lah!" perintah Rias.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lalu keluar ruangan tersebut. tak bisa apa-apa, Karena bagaimana pun Rias adalah King nya. Semua orang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat hal tersebut. Minus Azazel yg membulat kan mata dan mulut menganga melihat kejadian barusan dan Vali yg santai santai saja. Azazel kemudian menyikut Vali yg duduk di samping nya.

"Vali, aku bertaruh 50 YEN Si Sekiryuutei dan adik Sirzech akan di hajar Naruto" bisik Azazel pada Vali.

"1000 YEN, mereka berdua akan babak belur dengan luka parah dari Naruto" bisik Vali.

Dan dengan itu mereka (Azazel dan Vali) tertawa nista, membayang kan hukuman Naruto pada Issei dan Rias. Tawa mereka tersebut membuat seluruh Iblis yg ada menjadi Sweat Dropet berjamaah. Tak lama setelah itu Fraksi Malikat pun datang di wakili oleh salah satu Arc Angel Michael dan Irina Shidou yg telah menjadi Malaikat. Lalu kemudia rapat pun di mulai.

**Skip Time**

Kini Kuoh Academy kembali menjadi arena perang. Karena para penyihir yg menyerang di tengah-tengah rapat. Semua nya saat ini sedang sibuk bertarung, kecuali para pemimpin dan Issei yg nampak nya tengah berbicara pada seseorang dari keturunan Maou lama Katarea Leviathan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yg akan melawan mu!" ucap Azazel.

Namun baru saja akan melangkah, Azazel di kejut kan oleh seseorang berjubah biri muda dengan corak api berwarna Hitam di bagian bawah nya, menghalangi Azazel untuk maju. Wajah orang tersebut di tutupi oleh Hoodie, namun Azazel tahu pasti siapa sosok tersebut.

"Biar aku yg melawan nya Azazel!" ucap sosok tersebut.

Menyeringai lebar sambil memandang sosok tersebut Azazel kemudian menjawab….

"Silah kan….! tunjuk kan lah padaku, kekuatan legendaris mu itu….Naruto…!"

**TBC**

** .**

** . **

** .**

Yo Minna!.

Saya kembali, di sini saya menekan kan saya sama sekali tidak membenci karakter Rias maupun Issei! Saya membuat Rias dan Issei bashing di sini hanya untuk jalan cerita! Jadi saya sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud apa2! jujur saja saya gak nyangka rupa nya. Banyak juga yg suka ama fic gaje ane ini, saya awal nya agak pesimistis dengan fic ini! Tapi waktu lihat Review nya . rupa nya bgs-bgs semua, jadi lah saya usaha in cepat-cepat update!.oh…..ya, saya mau minta maaf karena saya gak bisa pakai saran dari kalian maaf ya! Di Fic ini sudah pasti Naruto bakal keluar dari Keluarga Rias Gremory.

Dan di chap depan Naruto bakal ngeluarin kekuatan sesungguh nya! So Watch Next Chapter!

**RnR Please!**

**Dark Out~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return Of The Great Devil **

**TITLE : Return Of The Great Devil**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasy.**

**PAIR : Naruto x ?.**

**DISCLAIMED : Fairy Tail, Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik Saya. **

** WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Lime ( maybe ), Lemon ( maybe ), Bashing! Issei and Rias, Good! Naru, Strong! Naru and GodLike! Naru ( maybe ).**

** SUMMARY :** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Juga merupakan iblis yg di anggap terlemah di antara iblis yg pernah ada karena tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Namun, apakah itu benar ada nya? (Really-really Bad Summary). Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.

**A/N ** **: **Saya adalah penulis baru. Jadi mohon di maaf kan kalau ada penulisan kata yg salah! And this is Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD. So if you don't like, Don't read please!

**..**

** ..**

** ..**

**A LITLE POWER**

**..**

"Silah kan…! Tunjuk kan lah pada ku, kekuatan legendaries mu itu…. Naruto….!"

Dan perkataan Azazel tersebut sukses membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali Vali yg hanya menyeringai senang. Dan Michael yg diam saja, karena ia tahu menahu mengenai Naruto. Yg paling terkejut di antara semua nya adalah para Iblis. pasal nya, dari yg mereka ketahui. Naruto adalah seorang Iblis lemah tanpa kekuatan apapun, bahkan fisik nya pun tak akan sanggup bertarung lebih dari 10 menit. Jadi tidak mungkin ia sanggup menhadapi Katarea, Iblis dari golongan Maou lama yg cukup kuat.

Berbeda dengan semua orang yg hanya terkejut, Katarea. Justru mulai mengeluar kan keringat dingin karena ia tahu, mengenai Naruto. Yg merupakan salah satu Iblis terkuat yg pernah ada.

Tapi Nampak nya ada satu orang yg tidak menampakkan expresi terkejut. Melain kan expresi marah, orang tersebut adalah Issei. Ia marah karena tingkah sombong Naruto, yg dengan mudah nya menantang seorang Iblis yg bahkan lebih dari nya (Issei). Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kekuatan mereka yg berbeda jauh. Ohh….. Issei tidak tahu kah kau, bahwa kau itu benar-benar salah.

"Maaf, Azazel-sama apakah anda tidak salah membiar kan Naruto melawan dia?" tanya Rias.

Ya…. Rias di telah kembali dari usaha nya menyelamat kan budak nya. Beserta Kiba yg kini membopong Koneko serta Gasper yg membuntuti nya dari belakang.

Masih dengan seringai nya, Azazel kemudian menjawab….

"Ya itu tidak salah, karena aku ingin melihat kekuatan Naruto!"

Makin menggeram marah mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan. Issei kemudian maju sambil mengaktif kan **[Boosted Gear]** nya.

"melihat kekuatan Naruto?" tanya Issei.

Azazel mengangguk.

"Cih…. Tak mungkin kau bisa melihat kekuatan nya, karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun" Issei berucap dengan amarah yg semakin memuncak.

Naruto yg mendengar perkataan Issei segera berbalik dan menghadap mereka semua, tapi wajah nya masih tak terlihat, karena tertutup oleh bayang-bayang hoodie nya. Dengan santai ia kemudian berucap…

"Oh… apa itu benar? Setahu ku kau lah yg tidak memiliki kekuatan!"

Perkataan Naruto barusan benar-benar membuat Issei emosi dan juga menambah lebar seringai Azazel dan Vali.

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!][Boost!] [Boost!]**

Menyeringai lebar karena kekuatan nya yg telah di gandakan sebanyak 10 kali lipat. Issei kemudian berucap dengan nada yg sangat sombong…..

"Heh… kau besar bicara, tanpa tau fakta"

Naruto hanya diam.

"Bahkan, kau tak akan bisa menghindari ini"

Dan dengan itu Issei merangsak maju untuk memukul Naruto dengan lengan kiri nya yg terbungkus sebuah gauntlet naga. Naruto masih diam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan hal itu sukses menambah lebar seringai Issei. Sedang kan yg lain hanya bisa diam.

**Duarrrr…**

Pukulan Issei yg (nampak nya) mengenai Naruto pun. Menimbul kan sebuah ledak kan kecil dengan asap yg cukup tebal. Namun asap tersebut tak bertahan lama karena angin yg bertiup dan menyebabkan asap tersebut menghilang.

Dan betapa terkejut nya mereka semua (kecuali Vali dan Azazel) melihat Naruto yg dengan santai nya menahan pukulan Issei dengan satu tangan. Padahal pukulan Issei kekuatan nya telah di gandakan sebanyak 10 sekali namun tetap tak membuat Naruto mundur sedikit pun dan.

Yg paling terkejut di antara mereka semua nya adalah Issei. Yg benar-benar tak menyangka pukulan nya dapat di tahan dengan mudah, walau pun kekuatan pukulan nya sudah di gandakan.

Memasang wajah datar (walau pun tak terlihat) dan semakin mengerat kan pegangan nya pada lengan kiri Issei, Naruto berucap…

"Kau yg terlalu besar bicara Sekiryuutei!"

Memukul Issei di bagian perut lalu melempar nya kembali ke tempat awal nya, Naruto kemudian berucap…..

"Akan aku tunjukan padamu apa itu kekuatan! Jadi lihat dan pelajari lah Sekiryuutei!"

Baru saja membalikkan, badan Naruto langsung di kejut kan dengan beberapa balok **[Demonic Power] **yg mengarah pada nya. Melihat itu ia hanya menyeringai.

**Duarrrrrr…..**

Tejadi sebuah ledakan besar akibat benturan antara balok-balok **[Demonic Power]** milik Katarea. Dengan sesuatu yg tiba-tiba melindungi Naruto. Ledakan tersebut menyebabkan asap yg menyebar kemana-mana.

Semua orang tercengang atas apa yg barusan terjadi, seorang iblis sekelas Naruto tak mungkin dapat selamat setelah terkena sekuat itu. Sedang kan si pelaku (Katarea) hanya menyeringai senang, karena mengira Naruto telah mati akibat serangan nya barusan.

"Yare-yare….. kau tidak sabaran ya!" ucap sebuah suara.

Suara tersebut berasal dari dalam kepulan asap, yg mulai memperlihat kan sosok seseorang laki-laki memakai jubah ber-hoodie a.k.a Naruto. Namun keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika melihat sesuatu yg melindungi Naruto.

'_pe-perisai… E-es?'_ batin semua orang.

Ya, sesuatu yg melindungi Naruto tersebut merupakan sebuah perisai berbentuk bunga teratai dengan 8 sudut tajam, dan perisai tersebut terbuat dari es padat. Seketika hal tersebut membuat Katarea kembali mengeluarkan keringan dingin, namun sekarang tampak lebih banyak dari sebelum nya.

Sedang kan orang yg menghina Naruto tadi (Issei) menampak kan expresi paling terkejut diantara semua (kecuali Azazel dan Vali) karena ia sempat senang saat Naruto yg di kira terkena serangan Katarea mati.

"Nee…. Sekiryuutei, lihat lah sedikit dari kekuatan ku!" Naruto berucap santai.

Sedang kan Issei hanya bisa diam demngan mata membulat sempurna dan mulut mengaga lebar, begitu pula dengan Rias yg ada di sebelah nya. Nampak nya mereka belum sembuh dari keterkejutan yg mereka alami barusan.

Melebar kan kaki nya, lalu meletak kan kepalan tangan kanan nya ketelapak tangan kiri nya. Mengacungkan ke dua tangan nya ke arah Katarea, Naruto kemudian dengan lantang meneriak kan nama tehnik nya….

"**Ice Make : Lance"**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul tombak berjumlah ratusan mengarah ke Katarea, yg nampak nya sudah siap dengan sihir pertahanan milik nya. Sedang yg lain hanya mampu melihat mereka dengan berbagai expresi..

**Duarrrrrrr…..**

untuk yg kesekian kali nya, terjadi ledakan yg cucup besar di daerah Kuoh. Akibat bertemu nya dua sihir berbeda tipe, menyerang dan bertahan.

Sadar kalau serangan nya tadi tak mengenai Katarea, Naruto segera menghilang dari dari tempat nya dan segera muncul di atas Katarea dengan kuda-kuda yg sama. Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat semua orang tercengan atas kecepatan nya yg luar biasa, bahkan kecepatan nya tersebut melebihi Vali si Hakuryuukou dalam mode **[Balance Breaker]** nya. Berbeda dengan semua orang Azazel dan Vali malah memperlebar seringai mereka.

"**Ice Make : Anchor"**

Bersamaan dengan teriak kan Naruto muncul sebuah jangkar raksasa yg segera mengarah ke Katarea. Namun hal tersebut belum bisa menghancur kan sihir pertahanan milik Katarea yg kini sudah retak di mana-mana. Belum sempat semua orang bergerak atau pun berbicara, Naruto kembali meneriaki nama tehnik nya, dengan tubuh yg masih di udara…

"**Ice Make : Hammer"**

Kemudian muncul sebuah palu raksasa dari ketiadaan. Dengan segera palu tersabut menghantam jangkar yg masih berdiri di atas sihir pertahanan Katarea. Dan hal tesebut suskses menghancur kan sihir pertahanan Katarea di sertai dengan sebuah ledak kan yg cukup besar.

Asap tampak mengepul dari tempat Naruto menggunakan tehnik nya barusan. Dan betapa terkejut nya mereka ketika melihat Katarea yg susah payah berdiri dengn baju compang-camping dan Naruto yg berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Aku minta maaf…. Tapi, karena kau telah berusaha menggangu kedamaian…. Kau harus….. mati!"

Naruto berucap sembari berjongkok dengan lutut kanan yg menyangga nya. Kemudian perlahan Naruto menyentuh kan jari telunjuk tangan kanan nya ke tanah. Dengan cepat Es merambat ke arah Katarea kemudian dengan cepat menutupi seluruh tubuh Katarea.

Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto menghantam kan kepalan tangan kanan nya ketanah (masih berjongkok) sembari berbisik, sesuatu yg tak bisa di dengar oleh siapa pun…..

"Mati…."

Dan secara tiba-tiba Es yg mengurung Katarea hancur berkeping-keping beserta Katarea yg ada di dalam nya. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat semua orang (Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh) tercengan serta shock berat (Kecuali Azazel dan Vali) karena dengan mudah nya Naruto membunuh Katarea yg notabene nya seorang iblis dari golongan Maou lama, dan juga memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan Naruto tidak melakukan kontak fisik langsung atau bisa di katakan sama sekali tidak menyentuh tubuh Katarea. Bayang kan! Tidak menyentuh, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Lagi-lagi Issei mengeluar kan expresi berbeda dengan yg lain nya, ia memang menunjukan . expresi shock seperti yg lain, namun ia juga mengeluar kan banyak keringan dingin. Karena takut, ya… takut! Karena ia telah melihat kekuatan Naruto yg sesungguh nya, namun bukan karena itu saja ia menjadi takut dengan Naruto. Ia takut karena telah menghina Naruto selama ini dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Dan setelah semua ini nampak nya, Issei harus sesegera mungkin mencari sebuah peti mati yg pas untuk nya. Nampak nya Issei tidak sendiri karena Rias juga berpikiran sama dengan nya.

Berdiri tegak lalu membalikan badan, Naruto segera membuka hoodie nya dan menampak kan, wajah tampan dengan kulit tan tanpa cacat sedikit pun, serta rambut yg di sisir ke belakang (Seperti Gildart) dan juga tanpa kaca mata. Dan hal ini sukses membuat para gadis yg ada disana sedikit merona di buat nya. ia kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah semua orang berkumpul. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia di kejut kan oleh sebuah **Light Spear** yg ingin menusuk nya dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah perisai dari Es kemudian dengan cepat menghilang lalu muncul di belakang pelaku a.k.a Vali yg kini tengah memasuki mode **[Balance Breaker].** Lagi-lagi semua orang di buat terkejut oleh nya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubah nya. Ia kemudian berucap…

"Kau merusak gaya ku Vali!"

Vali tampak terkejut atas kehadiran Naruto di belakang nya. Namun keter-kejutan nya berganti menjadi sebuah Sweeat Dropet ketika membalik kan badan dan melihat Naruto mengambang dengan sayap Iblis nya sembari memakan sebuah apel. Tersenyum, Vali kemudian berucap…

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah… Namikaze Naruto"

Ucapan Vali nampak nya membuat Sirzech terkejut. karena ia pernah mendengar bahwa Namikaze Naruto, adalah seorang Iblis yg mungkin bisa di bilang terkuat sepanjang masa karena reputasi nya dalam Great War. Di katakan dalam peperangan tersebut Team Naruto lah yg paling banyak menghabisi Malaikat maupun Malaikat Jatuh. Namun, saat di tengah-tengah peperangan ia dan team nya menghilang entah kemana.

Menghabiskan apel nya lalu melempar kan sisa nya ke Vali, yg tentu dapat mudah di tangkap oleh nya. Naruto kemudian ber-rucap…

"Kau juga… Vali Lucifer!"

Dan lagi ini benar-benar membuat Sirzech terkejut atas fakta yg baru saja ia dapat. Namun, nampak nya bukan hanya Sirzech yg terkejut melain kan semua orang. Karena mereka mengetahui Lucifer merupakan, klan terkuat yg ada di dunia bawah. Dan di katakan telah musnah saat perang saudara dulu.

"Naruto mari kita bertarung!" ajak Vali.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu menunjuk ke atas. Dapat di lihat di atas sana ter dapat sebuah robekan di mensi yg memuncul kan beberapa orang dari dalam nya. Vali yg mengerti segera pergi ke arah mereka tapi sebelum masuk ke dalam ia berhenti dan mengucap kan sesuatu yg hanya di dengar oleh beberapa orang.

"Maaf….. Azazel!"

Sedang kan Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, karena ia mendengar hal tersebut. sedang kan Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah mereka semua. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua orang kecuali para petinggi berkeringat dingin dan mundur beberapa langka.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Aku tak akan menyakiti kalian" Naruto menghela nafas setelah mengucap kan itu.

Namun secar tiba-tiba expresi Naruto segera mengeras dan menampak kan kemarahan yg sangat besar.

"**Kecuali kalian berdua! Aku tak akan membiar kan kalian tenang!**" Naruto berucap dengan penuh penekanan dan aura yg mulai membuat sesak nafas.

Sedang kan 2 orang yg di tunjuk Naruto (Issei dan Rias) hanya bisa diam dengan keringat dingin yg semakin banyak dan tak lama mereka segera pingsan.

"Aduh….. apa aku berlebihan?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Yg lain hanya bisa ber-Sweeat Dropet berjamaah melihat expresi Naruto yg cepat sekali berubah. Tidak menaggapi ucapan Naruto Sirzech pun maju untuk bertanya….

"Naruto-san bisa kau jelas kan mengapa kau bisa menjadi budak adik ku? Karena aku tahu kau merupakan salah satu iblis kelas atas"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia pun melirik ke arah Azazel kemudian berucap…

"Kau yg jelas kan Azazel!"

"Dan kau mau kemana?" tanya Azazel.

"Ada urusan, Sirzech tolong berikan ini pada adik mu!"

Naruto berucap seraya mengeluar kan sebuah 'Pawn' dari dada kiri nya kemudian menyerah kan pada Sirzech. Sedang kan Sirzech hanya menatap bingung ke arah bidak catur tersebut.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa mengeluar kan bidak itu se-enak nya?" tanya Naruto.

Sirzech mengangguk.

"Sebenar nya, 'Pawn' itu tidak lah bekerja sama sekali pada tubuh ku, memang benar 'Pawn' itu masuk ke dalam tubuh ku. Namun, 'Pawn' itu tidak lah bekerja. Karena aku membekukan nya saat baru masuk ke dalam tubuh ku, Lagi pula tak mungkin 1 apa lagi 'Pawn' cukup untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto" Naruto berucap dengan sombong.

Semua orang hanya bisa Sweeat dropet melihat Naruto menyombong kan diri. Namun di satu sisi mereka juga kagum atas kehebatan Naruto yg bahkan bisa membekukan apa saja. Bahkan sesuatu yg berada di dalam tubuh nya. Setelah itu Naruto dengan cepat melesat pergi meninggal kan mereka. Sirzech kemudian mengalih kan pandangan nya pada Azazel.

"Akan banyak yg kau jelas kan pada ku, Azazel!"

Azazel hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sembari mengutuk Naruto di dalam hati.

"Jadi begini, sebenar nya Naruto masuk dalam keluarga adik mu karena ingin mengawasi Sekiryuutei, yg menurut Naruto memiliki sebuah potensi untuk melebihi para Sekiryuutei sebelum nya!" je;as Azazel

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" kali ini yg bertanya adalah Serafall.

"Begini, kami bisa bertemu semua karena Vali!" jelas Azazel lagi.

"Mengapa begitu?" Michael bertanya.

Ya, Michael. Nampak nya ia juga tertarik dengan orang yg bernama Naruto ini.

"Karena Naruto dan Vali pernah bertarung sekali, yg pasti nya di menang kan Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu Vali sering mencari dan mengajak Naruto bertarung! Vali juga sering mengajak ku untuk bertemu Naruto dan karena itu lah kami bisa kenal dengan dekat"

Semua yg mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Azazel-sensei hanya bisa mangut-mangut pertanda mereka (SOK) ngerti.

"Dan juga lebih baik kau peringati adik mu dan keluarga nya untuk lebih berhati-hati Sirzech!" Azazel memperingat kan.

"Kenapa, aku harus memperingati mereka?" tanya Sirzech.

"Karena Naruto membenci mereka dan besar kemungkinan adik mu akan tewas jika bertemu lagi dengan Naruto" Azazel menjawab dengan raut muka serius dan mendapat anggukan dari Sirzech.

"Baik lah…. Mari kita lanjut kan lagi konferensi ini!"

**..**

**Under World**

Kini di salah satu kediaman Yondai Maou atau lebih tepat nya Ajuka Beelzebub. Tampak sang Maou tengah bersantai sembari menyesap the buatan maid nya. Orang-orang banyak mengira Ajuka Beelzebub adalah seorang Maou yg sangat rajin karena ia lah yg banyak membuat tehnologi Iblis sekarang termasuk Evil Piece. Namun, dugaan mereka salah sebenar nya Ajuka dalah seorang Maou termalas yg pernah ada bahkan melebihi Falbium dalam hal kemalasan.

Tengah enak-enak bersantai Ajuka di kejut kan oleh sebuah lingkarang sihir dengan Eblem salju di tengah nya. Muncul sacara tiba-tiba di samping nya. Dan menampak kan orang yg sangat-amat di kenal nya.

Setelah melihat siapa yg datang, dengan segera Ajuka berdiri dan tersenyum hangat lalu mulai berucap…

"Selamat datang….. Naruto….!"

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Yo semua!

I'm back!

Maaf bagi yg udah menunggu lama buat fic saya ini, saya nggak bisa cepat-cepat update karena saya memiliki banyak urusan di dunia nya jadi saya mohon maaf yg sebesar-besar nya.

Oh…ya, maaf ya bagi yg kecewa karena saya menghapus fic yg lain, saya menghapus fic saya yg lain karena saya sudah membuat kesalahan besar dalam 2 fic tersebut! Tapi tenang aja saya udah siapain pengganti. Tapi gak bakal saya update sebelum fic ini tamat.

Fic ini juga mungkin gak bakal sampai 15 chapter karena saya gak mau bikin yg panjang-panjang karena akan membuat otak saya meledak!

Saya juga mau meminta maaf karena fic ini akan berakhir **Angst/sad ending**. Kalau anda tidak suka mohon di maaf kan!.

Saya juga mau bertanya apakah fic saya ini terlalu **MINSTREAM** ? mohon jawaban nya!.

And….. See y In Next Chapter!

**Please RnR !**

**Dark Out~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Return Of The Great Devil **

**TITLE : Return Of The Great Devil**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasy.**

**PAIR : Naruto x ?.**

**DISCLAIMED : Fairy Tail, Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik Saya. **

** WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Lime ( maybe ), Lemon ( maybe ), Bashing! Issei and Rias, Good! Naru, Strong! Naru and GodLike! Naru ( maybe ).**

** SUMMARY :** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Juga merupakan iblis yg di anggap terlemah di antara iblis yg pernah ada karena tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Namun, apakah itu benar ada nya? (Really-really Bad Summary). Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.

**A/N ** **: **Saya adalah penulis baru. Jadi mohon di maaf kan kalau ada penulisan kata yg salah! And this is Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD. So if you don't like, Don't read please!

**The Great Team**

"Jadi Naruto apa tujuan mu datang kemari?" tanya Ajuka.

"Kau tau tujuan ku, Ajuka!" Naruto berucap sembari menduduk kan diri nya di sebuah kursi yg ada di dekat nya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah ruang tamu di Mansion milik Sang Maou.

"Heh, jadi sudah waktu nya y?" tanya Ajuka lagi.

"ya, sudah waktu nya membangkit kan Team agung ku!" jawab Naruto.

Ajuka tak membalas ucapan Naruto barusan, ia kemudian berdiri lalu segera pergi ke sebuah ruangan dan segera kembali dengan membawa sesuatu atau lebih tepat nya **Evil Piece. **Dan dengan segera menyerah kan nya pada Naruto.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar!"

Terjadi keheningan sejenak setelah ucapan dari Ajuka tadi.

"Kau tau Ajuka, aku benar-benar merindukan mereka semua!" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan sura nya yg sedikit parau.

"Heh, aku tidak yakin soal itu….." Ajuka merespon.

"Memang benar kau merindukan mereka semua, namun sebenar nya yg paling kau rindukan Mira kan?" 

Ajuka kembali berucap mendahului Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Ajuka barusan membuat Naruto mengeluar kan sedikit semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi tan nya. Naruto tak dapat menyangkal semua itu karena itu memang benar ada nya. Ajuka yg melihat pipi milik Naruto bersemu merah walaupun sangat tipis hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Jadi Naruto, apa yg akan kau lakukan pada nya setelah ia bangkit nanti? Apakah kau langsung menikahi nya atau kalian akan langsung ehem ehem buat anak?" tanya Ajuka dengan tetap mempertahan kan seringai iblis nya.

Dan perkataan Ajuka barusan sukses membuat wajah tan Naruto di hiasi oleh warna merah yg sangat padam. Yg membuat Seringai Iblis Ajuka berubah menjadi seringai mahluk pembawa kiamat akhir jaman. Sedang kan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa diam dan tak dapat menjawab, karena ia tahu jika ia menjawab salah-salah sedikit teman baik mnya ini malah akan semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai nya.

"Berisik! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Naruto sembari menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir milik nya.

"YAH~, dia kabur lagi!" Ajuka menghela nafas kecewa. "Tapi setidak nya dia tak berubah".

XXXXX

Naruto kini telah berada di ruangan tempat teman-teman nya membeku. Ia telah mempersiap kan segala sesuatu nya untuk melakukan ritual pembangkitan ini. pertama, beranjak dari tengah menuju ke patung paling kanan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan 2 buah bidak Bishop dari dalam **Evil Piece** yg ia bawa lalu memasuk kan nya ke dalam bongkahan es tersebut. Kemudian ia beranjak berpindah di bongkahan es di sebelah kiri nya lalu memasuk kan 8 buah bidak Pion. Kemudian berpindah lagi ke kiri lalu memasukkan 2 buah bidak Knight. Lalu ia beranjak menuju bongkahan es terakhir sekaligus tempat orang yg ia cintai berada lalu memasukkan bidak Queen kedlam nya sembari berucap..

"Selamat datang semua nya!"

Dan setelah itu secara tiba-tiba semua bongkahan es di mengeluarkan cahaya biru, awal nya redup namun semakin lama semakin terang hingga memaksa Naruto menutup mata nya. Setelah sekian lama akhir nyacahaya biru tersebut memudar menampak kan 4 sosok baru pengganti bongkahan es tersebut. 4 sosok tersebut memiliki gender 2 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki. Tanpa terasa di pipi Naruto kini telah mengalir sedikit cairan liquid. Cairan tersebut bukan turun karena kesedihan, namun cairan tersebut turun dari rasa rindu yg telah telah sekian lama di tahan meledak dan menghasil kan sebuah ke bahagiaan yg tak tertahan sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto mati rasa hingga tak dapat bergerak seinci pun dari tempat nya berdiri, bahkan untuk berkedip pun ia tak bisa.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yg kaku. Ke empat sosok (yg masih bugil) tersebut tampak melaku kan peregangan-peregangan aneh. Bahkan mereka tak terganggu saat menyadari mereka tak memakai sehelai benang pun dan menampak kan daerah privasi masing-masing. Semua karena mereka adalah keluarga yg tak mungkin melukai sesama keluarga jadi mereka santai-santai saja.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto!" ucap salah satu pria yg ada di sana setelah selesai melakukan peregangan.

Mendengar suara itu membuat mata Naruto semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan tersebut.

"Iya, kau terlalu lama Naruto! Muka keren ku pasti banyak yg melupakan nya!" ucap satu pria lagi narsis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka sendiri.

Tanpa terasa kaki Naruto telah maju selangkah.

"Kalian berdua diam lah, Baka!" kata salah satu perempuan sembari menjitak ke dua kepala laki-laki yg ada di sana.

Tangan Naruto telah terjulur seakan-akan ingin menggapai mereka.

"Sudah lah, lagi pula kita seharus nya bersyukur telah di bangkit kan!" wanita tersebut mengalih kan pandangan nya ke arah Naruto. "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?"

Dan suara tersebut sukses membuat Naruto berlari ingin memeluk mereka.

"K-kalian Se-semua…. Huuuweeeee!"

Namun sayang nampak nya ke empat keluarga Naruto tersebut tak mau di peluk oleh nya, jadi mereka menghindar. Sehingga membuat Naruto melangsak menabrak dinding dengan kuat dan sukses membuat nya menempel di dinding tersebut.

"Is! Jangan peluk-peluk! Najis!" ucap salah satu laki-laki, memandang jijik ke arah Naruto yg terkapar tak berdaya dengan muka yg menjadi datar (dalam artian yg sesungguh nya).

JLEB. Satu duri menusuk hati Naruto, namun nampak nya Naruto masih kuat.

"Iya, gak sudi gue di peluk MAHO kayak loe Naruto" nampak nya pria yg satu ini juga mendukung yg satu nya. Sehingga mereka berdua kompak berjalan mundur sambil mandang jijik Naruto yg muka nya sudah berair.

JLEB. Satu paku besi menancap di hati Naruto.

"Gak nya gue, laki-laki yg agak ehem keren kayak loe rupa nya MAHO!" Gadis yg satu ini juga mendukung dua pria tadi sehingga turut mundur mersama dua pria tadi yg entah sejak kapan sudah bawa poster besar yg bertulis kan "ANTI ORANG MAHO SEPERTI NARUTO" mereka bertiga berjalan mundur sambil mengumandang kan kata-kata tersebut sambil mengacungkan jari tengah mereka ke arah Naruto.

JLEB. JLEB. Dua buah tombah menusuk hati Naruto, yg entah sejak kapan (juga) udah duduk jongkong bersandar ke dinding dan memainkan jari nya di lantai semabari terus berguman "Nggak Maho tapi Straight" dan jangan lupakan aura ke ungu an di atas kepala nya.

"Sudah lah, kalian nggak usah begitu terus nanti Naruto-kun ngambek loh!" ucap salah gadis terakhir yg nampak nya gak tega melihat Naruto yg seperti itu. Sukses membuat ke 3 orang tersebut menghentikan aksi nya.

Seakan mendapat cahaya yg mencabut semua duri, paku, dan tombak di hati Naruto. Membuat pemuda tersebut segera bangkit dengan muka cerah sembari duduk dengan posisi menyembah gadis tersebut.

"OH, Mirajane-sama kau benar-benar berhati malaikat yg menyelamat kan ku dari DAJJAL-DAJJAL tersebut!" ucap Naruto sembari terus menyembah kaki gadis tersebut. Yg masih biasa-biasa saja. Sedang kan ke 3 Dajjal tersebut terus mencibir nya.

"tapi, serius. gue gak nyangka lho. Kalau gue suka sama seorang Maho!" ucap gadis tersebut dengan polos nya.

JLEB. JLEB. JLEB .JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. Kini hati Naruto bukan hanya di tusuk oleh duri, paku maupun tombak. Namun hati Naruto kini di tusuk oleh 1000 trisula dan di tembak dengan 10.000 meriam. Posisi murung Naruto juga berubah, dari jongkok menjadi guling-guling gak jelas dan terus menangis tersedu-sedu dengan terus mengumandang kan. "NGGAK MAHO TAPI STRAIGHT". Dan juga Aura ungu nya menjadi semakin besar.

Ke tiga Dajjal tadi nampak nya menjadi semakin liar setelah mendapat dukungan dari peri Malaikat yg berubah menjadi ratu Dajjal. Mereka terus berkumandang "NARUTO MAHO JAUHI!". Sembari mengacung kan 2 jari tengah mereka ke arah Naruto yg kali ini di ikuti oleh se sosok ratu Dajjal, Mirajane.

XXXXX

Setelah berlalu nya ke jadian (yg benar-benar) Gaje barusan. Naruto telah keluar dari keterpurukan nya. Beserta ke 3 Dajjal + Ratu Dajjal yg kini telah bertobat. Mereka kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen kecil Naruto, dengan masing-masing memakai setelan armor berwarna emas (Armor nya seperti Armor ANBU namun berwarna emas) dalaman nya semua berwarna hitam. Dan kalau bawahan laki-laki celana dan gadis rok dengan corak berbeda di bagian dada armor tersebut.

Naruto : di dada nya ber-corak salju.

Pria Bishop : ber-corak Petir.

Pria Pion : ber-corak Anjing.

Gadis Knight : ber-corak Pedang.

Mirajane : Tanpa Corak.

Dan corak-corak tersebut berwarna hitam pekat. Dan jangan lupakan jubah berkerah tinggi tanpa hoodie, yg memiliki warna biru seperti es dengan aksen api merah di bawah nya. Yg menambah kesan keren yg ada di dalam diri mereka.

Secara tiba-tiba mereka semua berdiri secara serentak. Naruto sebagai pemimpin kemudian berucap.

"Kita pergi!"

Dan dengan itu mereka semua menghilang dan sebuah lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Namikaze.

XXXXX

Issei tak pernah menyangkan, bahwa kehidupan nya setelah berubah menjadi Iblis akan seberat ini. pertama, harus menyerbu Gereja yg tidak mungkin di datangi seorang iblis demi menyelamat kan Asia. Kedua, melawan Iblis sekelas Raiser demi menyelamat kan Bucho-nya dari sebuah pertunangan paksa. Ketiga. Melawan seorang Jendral malaikat jatuh yg bahkan kekuatan nya melebihi Raiser atau pun musuh-musuh sebelum nya. Keempat, menghadiri sebuah konferensi yg pertama kali terjadi dalam sejarah sekaligus mengetahui kekuatan Iblis yg selalu ia hina. Dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang Dewa jahat dari kumpulan Dewa Norse beserta peliharaan nya yg ia lupa nama nya.

Bahkan dengan bantuan kelompok Vali pun Issei masih sangat sulit untuk mengalah kan Dewa beserta peliharaan nya tersebut. Bahkan mereka kini telah terdesak dengan oleh Dewa jahat tersebut yg kini berdiri dengan santai sembari bersidekap di samping peliharaan nya. Jarak mereka terpaut 30 meter. Berniat untuk melantun kan kalimat-kalimat agar ia bisa memasuki mode **[Jugernut Drive]**. Issei malah di buat terkejut dengan muncul nya sebuah lingkaran sihir yg sama sekali tidak ia kenal dan menampak kan 5 punggung orang-orang yg tak ia kenal. Hal ini sukses membuat semua orang terbelalak bahkan Dewa jahat yg ada di depan nya ini. namun Issei berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Azazel dan Vali yg berada di sisi kiri dan kanan nya.

"Dewa seharus nya melindungi mahluk yg berada di bawah kekuasaan nya"

Mendengar suara dari seseorang yg di apit oleh 2 wanita kemudian 2 pria. itu Issei merasa sedikit familiar di tambah dengan surai pirang yg rasa-rasa nya ia sering lihat.

"Jika Dewa tak melakukan itu berarti mereka adalah sampah, yg tak berarti dan tak berguna. Dan harus segera di bersih kan dari dunia yg telah penuh dengan sampah ini …"

Semua yg ada di sana hanya bisa diam menunggu kata-kata selanjut nya dari orang yg baru datang tersebut, bahkan peliharaan milik Dewa jahat tersebut berhenti menggeram.

"Maka dari itu. Aku, Namikaze Naruto beserta keluarga ku akan membersih kan Dewa sampah sepertimu!"

**TBC**

Yo, Minna! I'm Back!

Apakah masih ada yg ingan ama saya? Semoga masih ada.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk update. Saya memiliki alasan untuk itu. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena Review untuk chapter sebelum nya gak bisa di balas karena ke sibuk kan saya itu. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf bagi anda yg kecewa.

Untuk chapter ini sengaja saya bikin pendek karena nulis nya pun waktu nya mepet banget. Tapi chapter depan Insya Allah akan lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelum nya.

**RnR Please~~~~~~~~**

**Dark Out….~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return Of The Great Devil **

**Title : Return Of The Great Devil**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasy.**

**Pair : Naruto Namikaze x Mirajane Strauss.**

**Disclaimed : Fairy Tail, Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milik Saya. **

** Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Strong! Naru and GodLike! Naru ( maybe ).**

** Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang iblis re-inkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory, Iblis yg memiliki banyak misteri yg belum di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Juga merupakan iblis yg di anggap terlemah di antara iblis yg pernah ada karena tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun. Namun, apakah itu benar ada nya? (Really-really Bad Summary). Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD.

**A/N ** **: **Saya adalah penulis baru. Jadi mohon di maaf kan kalau ada penulisan kata yg salah! And this is Triple Crossover between Fairy Tail, Naruto and High School DxD. So if you don't like, Don't read please!

**The Great Team Part 2**

"Maka dari itu. Aku, Namikaze Naruto beserta keluarga ku akan membersih kan Dewa sampah seperti mu!"

Issei membulat kan mata nya mendengar nama itu. Iblis yg dulu nya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory dan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan dari Issei serta Rias. Terbesit sedikit rasa takut di benak Issei meliat Iblis yg ada di depan nya ini. namun, dengan cepat di tepis nya rasa takut tersebut karena ini bukan saat nya untuk itu. Lagi pula Naruto tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada nya saat ini. sama dengan dengan Issei semua yg hadir di sana nampak membulat kan mata nya melihat kehadiran Naruto bahkan Odin Si Dewa Tua menghentikan adegan minum teh nya dan langsung berdiri setelah mendengar nama tersebut di kumandang kan. Bagaimana pun Odin tahu nama tersebut mungkin adalah nama Iblis terkuat yg pernah ada. Hanya beberapa orang yg nampak tidak terkejut, orang tersebut adalah Azazel dan Vali. Azazel dan Vali tampak tenang karena mereka tahu Naruto pasti akan datang.

Mengalih kan perhatian nya dari Naruto, Issei kembali di dera rasa penasaran melihat Pria dan Wanita di samping Naruto. Dapat ia rasakan tekanan kekuatan yg tinggi dari orang-orang tersebut walau pun ia tahu kekuatan itu masih di tekan hingga batas terkecil. dan Issei kembali berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringai Azazel dan Vali makin lebar dari sebelum nya.

Si Dewa Jahat nampak menggertak kan gigi nya (marah) karena merasa di remeh kan oleh mahluk yg menurut nya rendahan yg kini berada di depan mata nya.

"Cih, kau hanya besar mulut, bukti kan kalau kau memang bisa mengalah kan ku!" kata Si Dewa Jahat dengan arogan tingkat dewa (karena ia memang Dewa).

"Baik mari kita bukti kan!"

Seketika itu pula Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung di ikuti oleh 3 keluarga nya (kecuali satu). geraman dari 3 Serigala peliharaan Si Dewa Jahat juga kembali terdengar berbeda dengan si pemilik yg masih santai (meremeh kan). Baru saja Naruto akan bergerak maju namun itu ia tahan ketika mendengar suara mengintruksi.

"OOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP! Nanti-nanti!" suara tersebut berasal dari laki-laki yg berada di barisan paling ujung kiri dari keluarga Namikaze. Laki-laki tersebut berperawakan sedang dengan kulit tan, serta surai coklat kehitaman, dan jangan lupakan tato berupa segitiga terbalik yg ada pada kedua sisi pipi nya. Jika di perhatikan lebih dekat, laki-laki tersebut memiliki 2 buah taring yg cukup panjang. Ia memakai armor bercorak Anjing.

"Apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto malas.

Lelaki yg di panggil kiba itu hanya menunjuk bagian dada armor nya kemudian menunjuk ke arah tiga peliharaan Si Dewa jahat, terus berulang seperti itu. Naruto yg sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari keluarga nya ini hanya bisa terus memandang arah di mana tangan Kiba menunjuk.

"Apa maksud mu Kiba?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti?!" kata-kata Kiba bukan merupakan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

Mendengar itu Naruto kembali berusaha berpikir dengan otak pas-pasan milik nya, tak berapa lama kemudian di atas kepala Naruto telah ada sebuah lampu yg menyala dengan terang nya.

"AHA! Kau suka dengan mereka ya, Kiba?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Naruto yg mengakibat kan sebuah jitakan maut dari Mira mendarat di kepala nya. Sedang kan yg lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar nya.

"Ya, Pasti tidak lah bodoh!" dengus Kiba. "Lagi pula aku normal! Tidak seperti kau yg MAHO!"

Seketika itu, Naruto langsung berjongkok di tanah sembari tangan kanan nya bermain di tanah dan tangan kiri menutup setengah muka nya. Dengan aura suram ia kemudian berkata masih dengan posisi itu.

"OH, Kenapa?, KENAPA Mereka tak pernah mengarti kalau aku ini Straight?! JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU KAMI-SAMA!" seketika itu pula Naruto langsung terkapar di tanah sambil memegangi kepala nya yg sakit.

Sweatdrop di kepala semua yg melihat dan mendengar adegan nista barusan semakin membesar. mereka semua berpikir, _'apakah ini team yang kata nya sangat hebat?'_

Sedang kan anggota keluarga Namikaze sedang bersiul-siul menghadap arah lain selain Naruto (pura-pura tak kenal).

Si Dewa Jahat yg merasa di acuh kan serta di remeh kan (memang benar sih) muka berubah menjadi merah padam. "OYYY! KAU MAU BERTARUNG ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak nya.

"NANTI, AHO!" kali ini Kiba yg menjawab dengan suara sama besar nya.

Naruto (sudah sembuh) kemudian berdiri lalu memasang muka serius yg sama sekali tak cocok dengan nya. "Kiba jelaskan perkara nya?" tanya nya. layak nya seorang detektif profesional seperti yg ada di Fandom sebelah.

Sebuah jitakan kembali bersarang di kepala, tentu nya jitak kan tersebut berasal dari si Ratu Dajjal yg baru tobat, Mirajane. "nggak usah masang wajah itu, nggak cocok!"

Tidak mau mendapat ceramah (yg lebih panjang) dan jitak kan (yg lebih kuat) dari Mira Naruto dengan segera memasang wajah biasa nya lalu menghadap Kiba. "Baik lah jelas kan!"

"Kau tau kan aku suka Anjing dan tak bisa melawan nya kan?" hela Kiba, Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi ?"

"Mudah, saja mereka bertiga itu anjing. Jadi aku tidak bisa melawan nya!" semua cengo mendengar nya.

Mira hanya bisa geleng-geleng Kepala. "Kiba, mereka itu Serigala bukan anjing!" ucap nya lembut.

"sama saja kan?, perbedaan nya mereka lebih besar" Kiba masih bersikukuh.

"Tapi –"

"tunggu dulu Mira" sergah Naruto sebelum Mira melanjut kan omongan nya. "Kurasa Kiba ada benar nya, mereka bertiga memang Anjing cuman lebih besar" dukung nya pada Kiba.

Dengan segera Naruto dan Kiba ber-High Five ria. Mengacuhkan keluarga Namikaze yg geleng-geleng kepala (udah biasa), Si Dewa Jahat dan peliharaan nya yg Cengok berat, seluruh rombongan pelindung Odin (bahkan Odin sendiri pun) men-jedotkan kepala ke tanah, dan Azazel yg asik buang air kecil di temani Issei (?).

Dan Lagi-lagi jitak kan Mira pada Naruto (serta Kiba) dapat mengembali kan situasi seperti semula.

Wajah Si Dewa Jahat (udah sadar dari cengok nya) tampak makin memerah, dan jika lebih di perhatikan ada sedikit asap yg keluar dari seluruh lubang (?) yg ada di wajah nya. "OOOYYYYY! CEPAT LAH! SUDAH NGGAK TAHAN NIH! (?)" teriak nya keras-keras.

"TAHAN! AHO BIN MAHO!" sahut Kiba lagi.

"jadi kau tidak bisa bertarung Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"yah~~ begitu lah" jawab nya.

"hm…" Naruto tampak berpikir lagi, namun sekarang tidak dengan gaya Detektif.

"Dewa Jahat ?" tanya nya.

"Loki, nama ku Loki" Sahut Si Dewa Jahat a.k.a Loki.

"Baik lah. Loki, bagaimana kalau pertarungan ini kita buat sebuah peraturan ?" tawar Naruto pada Loki.

Loki tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Baik, aku setuju. Tapi, sebutkan dulu peraturan nya?"

"Mudah saja, karena team ku tinggal 4 Iblis kau juga berempat bersama peliharaan mu. Jadi kita akan duel 1 lawan 1, jika salah satu kalah atau mati ia akan di gantikan oleh yg lain dan si pemenang juga boleh berganti dengan yg lain, serta si pemenang juga boleh mengambil apa-pun dari yg kalah. Mudah kan?" jelas Naruto.

"Baik lah aku setuju. Tapi, peraturan ini jika di pikir-pikir mirip sebuah permainan" ucap Loki sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, ini memang permainan buat ku!" Naruto balas menyeringai pada Loki.

"Baik. petarung pertama ku Skoll!"

Lalu satu dari tiga Serigala tersebut segera maju dan menatap garang ke semua.

"Kalau begitu aku, Erza"

Erza segera maju senghadap Skoll tak kalah garang. Gadis bersurai Scarlet tersebut segera mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir dan sukses membuat Yuuto terbelalak.

Erza kemudian mengacungkan pedang tersebut pada Skoll. "Kau! Mari kita mulai"

Dengan itu mereka berdua segera merengsek maju membenturkan pedang dengan taring, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena baru saja pedang tersebut bertemu dengan taring, pedang tersebut langsung hancur berantak kan. Dengan mendecih Erza segera bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari sabetar Vertikal dari cakar Skoll. Baru saja Erza mendarat ia sudah di kejut kan dengan Skoll yg sudah muncul di depan nya berusaha menghujam nya dengan taring yg bahkan mampu membunuh dewa tersebut. Dan taring tersebut sukses menembus lengan kiri Erza membuat nya melenguh panjang, sedang kan Skoll segera mundur kebelakang.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat rombongan pelindung panik serta khawatir karena mereka mengetahui taring tersebut dapat membunuh dewa sekali pun, Odin pun terlihat khawatir pada gadis Scarlet yg masih melenguh tersebut. Ia sedikit heran, kenapa Keluarga Namikaze tidak bergerak untuk membantu bahkan ekspresi mereka terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah melihat sebuah seringai di wajah Naruto. Loki tampak tertawa sekeras-keras nya membuat Erza berhenti melenguh dan menunduk kan kepala nya nya, membuat Ekspresi nya tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang surai Scarlet nya.

"K-kau bi-bilang ingin mengalah kan ku? Bahkan gadis budak mu ini tak dapat menyentuh peliharaan ku! Kau pasti bercanda pirang bedebah!" kata Loki sembari berusaha mengendalikan tawa nya.

"Kau salah besar jika menganggap ini berakhir" Erza berbicara mewakili Naruto.

"Dan kau….." ia menunjuk Skoll. "Kau salah besar karena sudah melukai ku serta membangkit kan kemarahan ku, sekarang rasakan lah kemarahan yg kau perbuat"

Bersamaan dengan itu terjadi sebuah ledak kan kekuatan sihir yg besar dan tentu saja hal tersebut berasal dari Erza. Hal ini membuat semua yg menyaksikan nya jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tercekat. Tentu saja pengecualian bagi yg memiliki kekuatan besar. Seperti, Odin, Loki, Azazel serta Baraqiel mereka terlihat terbelalak dan juga nafas mereka sedikit tercekat akibat intensitan Mana (energi sihir) yg sungguh besar ini.

"Mari Mulai" suara Erza terdengar lebih berat dari yg tadi.

Dengan cepat Erza membuat 1 pedang di masing-masing tangan nya kemudian ia segera menghilang seperti di telan bumi, belum sempat mereka yg melihat berbuat apa-apa. Skoll, kedua kaki depan nya telah hilang membuat bagian depan tubuh nya terjerembab ke tanah. Lagi, kini kedua kaki bagian belakang Skoll telah putus membuat tubuh nya benar-benar tak memiliki topangan lagi. Merasa belum puas, Erza kemudian mencul di udara tepat di atas perut Skoll sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang dengan ukuran raksasa tersebut lalu mengayunkan nya tepat di tengan perut Skoll. Dan,

**Jrasssshhhh….**

Sukses membelah dua tubuh Skoll. Membuat darah muncrat kemana-mana, bahkan mengenai sedikit wajah rupawan Erza.

Hal ini sukses membuat semua membelalak kan mata dengan lebar nya melihat betapa cepat dan sadis nya gadis yg ada di depan mereka ini. Loki tampak menggertak kan gigi nya, marah. Karena peliharaan yg ia sayangi dengan mudah di bunuh atau lebih tepat nya mutilasi bahkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 detik. Sedang kan Keluarga Namikaze hanya tersenyum masam melihat sifat sadis Erza keluar.

Mereka mengira semua ini telah berakhir namun sebenar nya mereka salah. Karena Erza tak akan puas hanya dengan membelah musuh yg telah menyulut amarah nya, Keluarga Namikaze tahu itu. Maka nya mereka segera mempersiap kan diri untuk apa yg terjadi selanjut nya ketika melihat Erza berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk sembari menyeret pedang besar milik nya. Ketika sampai tepat di leher si Serigala Erza kembali mengayunkan pedang besar nya.

**Jrassssshhhh…..**

Dan terpisah lah kepala Skoll dari tubuh nya yg telah terbelah dua.

Kemudian Erza menusukkan pedang besar nya tepat di dagu kepala Skoll, setelah itu diangkat nya tinggi-tinggi pedang besar tersebut sehingga semua mahluk yg ada di sana dapat melihat dengan jelas kepala Skoll yg ada di ujung pedang besar tersebut. Ia kemudian menegak kan kepala nya untuk memperlihat kan sebuah wajah rupawan dengan bercak darah di wajah tersebut serta seringai sadis di wajah tersebut.

Semua yg melihat seringai tersebut hanya dapat menelan ludah. Mereka benar-benar di buat kaget oleh Gadis ber surai Scarlet yg ada di depan mereka semua ini. mereka tak menyangka Serigala yg sangat susah di kalah kan dengan bermai-ramai, dapat dengan mudah di kalah kan oleh 1 orang bahkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 detik. Berbeda dengan yg lain Akeno malah tersenyum melihat adegan barusan, karena menurut nya adegan sadis barusan benar-benar keren. Maka nya, ia berniat untuk minta di ajari 'Bagaimana Menjadi Sadis' pada gadis yg ada di depan nya ini.

"Hmm…. Ini bagus untuk samsak tinju ku" ucap Erza setelah puas memandang kepala Serigala malang tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu emosi Loki semakin menjadi-jadi di buat nya, "Geezz, akan ku balas kau nanti, Tomat!" gertak nya.

Namun di hiraukan oleh Erza yg berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat Keluarga Namikaze berkumpul, tentu nya masih dengan membawa kepala Serigala di ujung pedang nya.

"Kau keren Erza-chan!" sambut Mira ketika Erza telah sampai. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak obet (entah dari mana) untuk mengobati luka Erza.

"Arigatou" ucap Erza.

Naruto yg melihat kekasih dan keluarga nya berinteraksi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Ia senang akhir nya mereka semua dapat berkumpul bersama lagi, walaupun ada dua orang lagi yg tidak ada di sini."Baik lah, siapa petarung ke dua mu, Loki?" tanya nya.

"Geez, Hati! Maju!" ucap nya masih berusaha menahan kemarahan nya.

"kalau begitu, Kakashi!" ucap Naruto.

Dengan segera ke dua mahluk tersebut maju ke tengah tanah luas yg di jadi kan arena tersebut. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas si Serigala menggeram rendah pada sosok ber surai silver di depan nya ini , yg membalas nya dengan tatapan kemalasan yg tinggi dari kedua Onix nya. Mereka terus beradu mata untuk beberapa saat sampai.

"Baik, mulai!" ucap Kakashi dengan malas nya.

Kakashi menyuruh untuk memulai pertarungan ini, dengan cepat si Serigala merengsek maju menuju Kakashi yg masih diam tak berusaha menghindar. Ketika sebuah cakaran vertikal dari cakar kanan Hati hampir mengenai nya, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi di lindungi oleh petir biru yg datang entah dari mana. Membuat si Serigala tersetrum selama beberapa saat.

Akeno serta Baraqiel melotot tak percaya. Sebab, mereka tak pernah melihat atau pun mendengar seseorang dapat mengeluarkan Petir dari dalam tubuh mereka dengan waktu sepersekian detik seperti itu. Bahkan Zeus memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk menciptakan petir.

Hati dengan segera melompat kebelakang setelah terkena petir Kakashi. Namun baru saja ia mendarat, petir besar yg berasal dari langit dengan cepat menghantam nya, membuat nya membuka mulut untuk melolong, Namun itu adalah sebuah kesalah besar. Kakashi yg telah menunggu momen ini dengan segera memusat kan petir yg ada di sekujur tubuh nya ke lengan kiri nya, kemudian dari lengan tersebut muncul percikan petir yg besar membuat nya seperti bunyi seribu burung yg ber cicit.

"**Raikiri"**

Ucap nya sebelum masuk menerjang ke dalam mulut Hati dengan lengan kiri yg di gunakan sebagai tombak. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Hati bersinar biru terang, semakin terang. Lalu secara tiba-tiba tubuh Hati meledak dan hanya menyisakan darah yg menghujani Kakashi yg berdiri santai dengan lengan yg dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana serta sedikit percikan listrik yg keluar dari tubuh nya.

Hal ini sukses membuat beberapa gadis blushing berat. Diantara nya adalah Sona dan Koneko. Sedang kan ekspresi yg lain nya bisa di pastikan adalah, terkejut. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan kekuatan Keluarga Namikaze yg benar-benar di atas rata-rata ini. mereka baru menyadari alasan mengapa team Naruto di sebut, "The Most Dangerous Devil Team Ever". Serta mereka juga menemukan fakta, bahwa team ini juga memiliki sisi kocak serta sadis yg sangat kentara didalam nya.

Dengan santai Kakashi berjalan ke arah keluarga nya menghirau kan Loki yg dari tadi terus mengumpat tak jelas ke arah nya. Setelah sampai di sana segera ia berbaring di tanah sembari menutupi muka nya dengan sebuah buku bersampul orange. Naruto dan keluarga nya yg lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan malas dari Bishop keluarga Namikaze ini, mereka kadang bingung bagaimana orang yg sangat pemalas seperti Kakashi bisa sangat kuat.

Loki dengan kemarahan nya yg sudah hampir mencapai puncak nya segera memerintah kan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan petarung nya, sedang kan ia sendiri menyuruh Fenrir untuk maju.

"Baik lah, Mira tolong bantuan nya!" ucap Naruto. Di balas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dari Mira.

Melihat Mira yg telah ada di hadapan nya Fenrir segera merangsak maju tanpa menggunakan aba-aba, ia sudah tak sabar untuk membalaskan dendam anak-anak nya. Sedang Mira yg melihat Fenrir yg berlari ke arah nya sambil berusaha untuk menggigit nya dengan Taring pembunuh Dewa tersebut hanya tersenyum sembari mengepal kan tangan kanan nya. Saat Fenrir sudah ada di depan mata dengan taring yg ter arah pada nya Mira segera memukul kan tinju nya ke arah taring tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan sebelum suara seperti patah terdengar, taring yg di pukul Mira barusan telah hancur lebur tak tersisa. Membuat Fenrir melolong kesakitan. memanfaat kan kesempatan, Mira dengan segera memukul Taring Fenrir yg satu nya, dan kejadian yg pun terjadi. Melemas kan tangan nya sebentar, Mira kemudian segera melakukan sebuah pukulan Upper Cut dengan dua tangan serta tenaga monsternya. Dan sukses membuat Fenrir hilang kesadaran.

Yg menonton lagi-lagi di buat terbelalak, mereka sungguh tak percaya taring yg bahkan dapat membunuh Dewa sekali pun dapat di hancurkan dengan mudah. Dan hal ini tak ayal membuat mereka melebarkan mata sejadi-jadi nya serta mulut terbuka yg mencapai tanah bahkan Odin pun turut andil dalam adegan nista ini.

"Kiba! Ini Anjing untuk mu!" ucap Mira, sembari melempar kan Fenrir pada Kiba. Yg tentu saja langsung di terima dengan senang hati oleh Kiba walau pun sedikit kesusahan.

Dan kemarahan Loki pun meledak, dengan tidak sabaran ia merangsak maju dengan kecepatan tercepat yg ia miliki ke arah mira dengan tangan kanan terkepal mengincar wajah rupawan gadis tersebut. Namun, sebuah lengan kekar segera menahan tangan Loki ketika 10 meter lagi jarak ke gadis tersebut.

"Lawan mu aku, Loki!" ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan gengaman tangan nya pada tangan Loki.

Dengan mendecih Loki segera mundur kebelakang. Lalu dengan segera menyerang Naruto dengan sihir milik nya dalam intensitas besar dan banyak karena efek kemarahan nya. Naruto yg melihat itu tak tinggal diam dengan segera ia mengeluarkan sihir pertahanan nya.

"**Ice Make : Shield"**

Serangan tersebut sukses di tahan oleh perisai es Naruto. Namun, serangan tersebut terus berlanjut dengan intensitas 2 kali lipat dari sebelum nya, dan suskses mengikis pertahanan es Naruto secara perlahan, memaksa Naruto untuk terus mengalirkan Mana nya pada perisai ini agar tidak hancur. Setelah sekian lama serangan tersebut pun berhenti, Naruto pun segera menghilang kan sihir pertahanan nya dengan nafas yg sedikit terengah-engah karena terus mengalir kan Mana nya yg terbatas pada sihir tersebut. Sedang kan Loki tampak biasa saja walau pun ia akui melakukan serangan sebanyak tadi membuat nya sedikit kelelahan.

Setelah berusaha menghilangkan kelelahan nya. Naruto segera memposisi kan kuda-kuda khas untuk mengeluarkan sihir nya, setelah nya ia kemudian dengan cepat menyerukan nama tehnik nya.

"**Ice Make : Lance"**

Dengan segera tobak es dengan jumlah tak terhitung serta ukuran yg sangat besar dan tentu nya menghabis kan banyak Mana, terarah pada Loki yg telah siap dengan sihir pertahanan nya.

**BLAAARRRRR…..**

Ledakkan terus terjadi ketika sihir Naruto bertemu dengan sihir Loki, setelah Naruto menghentikan serangan nya asap mengepul dengan tebal nya di sekitar Loki. Naruto yg masih ragu Loki akan mati hanya dengan serangan seperti itu segera maju ke depan lalu dengan segera memasang kuda-kuda nya, kemudian.

"**Ice Make : Sword"**

Pedang-pedang dengan berbagai ukuran dalam jumlah besar segera mengenai tempat di mana Loki berada.

**Blaaaaarrrrrrr….**

Dan lagi sebuah ledak kan terjadi di arena pertarungan tersebut, ledak kan terus terjadi hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan serangan nya karena kehabisan Mana, ia juga yakin Loki tak akan selamat dari 2 serangan berintensitas besar tersebut. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Naruto melihat kearah asap yg mulai menipis dan menampak kan Loki yg masih berdiri santai tanpa terluka sedikit pun dan hal ini sukses membuat Naruto dan yg lain nya terbelalak hebat.

"Heh, hanya itu kekuatan mu? Lemah!" ejek Loki.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya diam. Lalu dengan sisa Mana yg ada ia mengeluarkan sebuah sihir terakhir nya.

"**Ice Make : Ice Excallibur"**

Kini di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta sebuah pedang yg cukup besar dengan warna biru muda khas es serta gagang yg berwarna hitam dengan pembatas antara gagang dan bilah berupa duri-duri es tak beraturan. Serta corak-corak aneh yg menghiasi bilah pedang, dan memiliki 2 sisi tajam. Pedang ini juga merupakan perwjutan terakhir dari Mana Naruto yg tersisa sedikit. Walau pun ini hanya pedang, jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan dari pedang ini. pedang ini bahkan sanggup membelah dua Durandal jika Naruto serius. Dan juga, dengan di keluarkan nya pedang ini berarti Naruto tak memiliki cara lain untuk menghadapi musuh nya selain dengan pedang atau karena Mana nya tinggal sedikit.

Dengan cepat Naruto merangsak maju mencoba menghantamkan pedang tersebut pada sihir pertahanan Loki namun sayang hal itu belum bisa menghancurkan sihir tersebut. Pantang menyerah, Naruto kemudian sesegera mungkin menebas dan ke segala sisi sihir pertahanan tersebut membuat Loki menguap kebosanan di dalam nya. Setelah sekian lama akhir nya Naruto berhenti dan hanya bisa membuat retakan kecil pada perisai Loki, ia berhenti bukan karena ia menyerah atau apa. Tapi karena ia kehabisan Mana.

"Heh, sudah selesai?" tanya Loki.

Naruto lagi-lagi tak menjawab, ia lebih konsen mencari cara untuk mengalah kan Dewa bedebah yg berdiri 10 meter di depan nya ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mira khawatir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit berbohong, memang benar fisik nya belum mendapat luka apa pun. Namun, Mana yg ia miliki telah habis sehingga ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sihir nya dalam bentuk apa pun. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan kalah pada saat ini.

Terlalu sibuk berfikir dengan otak pas-pasan tersebut. Naruto, tak menyadari Loki telah melancarkan serangan nya ke arah Naruto. Walau pun begitu, Naruto masih sanggup untuk menghindari beberapa, juga beberapa yg lain mengenai nya membuat Naruto terlempar kebelakang sejauh 5 meter. Dengan sedikit susah payah Naruto mencoba berdiri lagi, untuk mendapati Loki telah menyerang nya lagi sehingga membuat nya terlempar sejauh 10 meter. Melihat itu membuat Loki tertawa sekencang kencang nya, dan juga membuat para rombongan serta Keluarga Namikaze khawatir.

"hanya itu yg kau bisa? Dasar lemah!" ejek Loki.

"**[Naruto, ini lah saat nya!]"** seru sebuah suara di kepala Naruto.

'_Ya, kurasa ini lah saat nya mereka melihat kekuatan sang __**Raja Naga Api**__'_ balas Naruto dengan batin.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri dari kawah tersebut. Setelah berdiri dengan sempurna, ia menatap Loki dengan datar. "Loki, lihat lah kekuatan ku yg sebenar nya!" ucap Loki.

Setelah itu secara perlahan kedua tangan Naruto yg terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuh nya. Mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang memaksa semua mahluk yg ada di sana untuk menutup mata mereka. Setelah beberapa lama akhir nya cahaya tersebut redup lalu menghilang, dan terlihat lah 1 set sarung tangan yg menutupi kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Sarung tangan tersebut memiliki warna merah terang dengan ornamen kepala naga yg di belakang nya ada tanda X di punggung tangan nya (bentuk nya mirip Vongola X-Glove milik Tsuna di Katekyo Hitman Reborn!).

Semua yg melihat perubahan tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan mata karena merasakan aura yg kuat dari sarung tangan tersebut. Bahkan keluarga Namikaze ikut membelalakan mata karena sebelumnya mereka tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. berbeda dengan yg lain, Loki tampak menyeringai melihat perubahan penampilan Naruto sekarang. Dapat ia rasakan kekuatan Naruto meningkat pesat dari sebelum nya, dan pasti nya akan membuat pertarungan ini lebih seru dan menyenang kan untuk nya.

Naruto menatap Loki dengan datar, raut muka nya tak memiliki ekspresi apapun sikap tubuh nya terlihat lebih santai dari sebelum nya dan juga mata nya tampak lebih bersinar dari sebelum nya, dengan datar ia berucap pada Loki. "mari kita mulai"

Bersamaan dengan itu kedua sarung tangan Naruto segera mengeluarkan api berwarna biru yg cukup besar namun memiliki hawa yg luar biasa panas. Loki yg melihat Naruto masih diam, mengambil inisiatif menyerang dengan sihir dalam sekala besar dan kuat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yg melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap datar serangan tersebut, setelah hampir mengenai nya Naruto segera mengangkat lengan kiri nya menghadap ke serangan tersebut tentu nya masih dengan api yg menyala.

**Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

Kini terjadi lagi sebuah ledakan di arena pertarungan ini entah untuk yg keberapa kali nya. Ledakan yg terjadi karena Naruto menahan serangan Loki ini menyebab kan asap mengepul di sekeliling Naruto, membuat seluruh mahluk yg ada di sana tak dapat melihat sosok Naruto. Tak lama kemudian asap segera menghilang ketika api berkobar dengan besar nya dari dalam asap tersebut membuat seluruh mahluk yg ada di sana terkejut bukan main melihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegap nya dan menatap datar kearah Loki yg nampak nya sama terkejut nya dengan yg lain.

"Giliran ku" ucap nya dingin.

Dengan itu Naruto segera maju kearah Loki dengan 2 kobaran api yg membara di kedua sarung tangan nya. Loki yg melihat itu segera membuat sihir pertahanan terjuat yg ia bisa, karena Loki benar-benar yakin serangan ini akan sangat berbeda dengan serangan sebelum nya. Setelah sampai Naruto dengan segera melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yg terlapisi api berwarna biru, pukulan tersebut sukses menembus sihir pertahanan Loki dan membuat Loki membulat kan mata nya dengan sangat lebar sebelum sebuah tinju berlapis api biru menghantam pipi kiri nya, membuat nya terlempar sejauh 10 meter.

Baru saja Loki berdiri, ia langsung di kejut kan dengan Naruto yg telah ada di bawah nya sembari melayangkan sebuah UpperCut kanan membuat nya melayang bebas di udara. Belum sukup, Naruto segera menghilang dan muncul tepat di atas Loki lalu memukul punggung Dewa tersebut sehingga membuat nya langsung tertarik gravitasi dan menghantam bumi dengan keras. Sedang kan Naruto sendiri mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dengan jarak 5 meter dari Loki.

"Dosa Pertama : Menghalangi Kedamaian"

Naruto mulai bergerak maju ke arah Loki.

"Dosa Kedua : Tidak Bertanggung Jawab"

kobaran api biru di kedua sarung tangan Naruto semakin membesar.

"Dosa Ketiga : Melukai Teman Ku"

Loki yg baru bisa berdiri mendapati Naruto yg berdiri dengan jarak satu meter dengan nya menatap nya dengan sangat sangar.

"Dosa Keempat : Membuat ku Menunda Kencan ku Dengan Mira!"

Semua Sweatdrop mendengar yg terakhir.

"Hukuman mu : **Mati**"

Kobaran api biru Naruto samakin membesar membuat seluruh lengan Naruto tertutupi oleh api biru. Perlahan di tarik nya tangan kanan nya kebelakang lalu dengan kecepatan roket di majukan nya untuk menghantam muka Loki sembari meneriaki nama tehnik nya.

"**[X Fire Dragon Punisher!]"**

Serangan tersebut tidak menghasil kan sebuah ledak kan besar maupun kecil melainkan langsung menjadikan Loki debu hitam yg berterbangan. Dan pasti nya membuat semua Super Duper Terkejut sedang kan keluarga Namikaze hanya Super Terkejut. Berjalan menuju Keluarga nya Naruto kemudian segera menghilangkan sarung tangan nya, kemudian pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bersama keluarga nya tanpa mengucap kan apa pun,

Setelah kejadian ini pertemuan pun dilanjut kan dan berakhir dengan sebuah kesepakatan kemudian, Si Dewa Tua, Odin. Pulang ke tempat asal nya meninggal kan pengawal nya yg akhir nya menjadi budak dari Rias Gremory.

**TBC**

**Tidak banyak yg akan saya katakan di sini selain mengucap kan selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalan kan nya (walau terlambat).**

**Saya juga mohon sisakan waktu anda untuk menulis review, walau pun pendek akan sangat saya hargai. Review anda semua juga lah yg menjadi pemacu saya untuk meng-update fic ini cepat cepat, jadi….**

**Review lah!**

**RnR Please~~~~~~~….**

**Naruto D. Dragneel Out ~~~~…..**


End file.
